Dimming Spark
by mokonahapuuuuuu
Summary: Knock Out was a medical student and assistant, graduating from medical school. Arcee was an army brat and now in the military like her grandfather and father. How they met before the war. Pre-Prime
1. Fateful Meeting

**Dimming Spark **

_Chapter One _

_Fateful Meeting_

* * *

><p>"We need help!"<p>

Frantic knocks were banging against the door of the medical clinic, and former medical assistant Knock Out rushed to greet whoever was on the other side.

_Who could it be at this hour…?_

He was just about to close up the facility and head home, but someone had to pick this timely hour and barge in with an emergency. Why did it have to be now? He already spent long hours taking care of endless patients; the elderly, sick children, usual cases… He really just wanted to go home and collapse into recharge. But he was a medical practitioner. Any medical emergency that came across his path, he was obligated to help in anyway.

Sighing, he walked up to the entrance and opened the doors. There, he saw a blue femme carrying a limping red femme, weak and distressed from pain. They were both in full blown panic and needed immediate assistance.

"Please, we need help…!" the blue femme began. "My friend has a low solar steam count, and her charger just blew out. This is the only medical place close to us, please help…!"

"Come in, hurry…!" his medical mind already in control.

Low solar steam count… Solar steams are used to circulate energon and other nutrients through the body. Without a significant amount of them in a Cybertronian body, nutrients couldn't travel efficiently to help the body function. Luckily, the clinic had the means to get the femme back.

"She needs to lie down. Get her on the berth…!"

The azure femme did as he instructed, and tried to sooth her ruby friend as the injured one groaned in pain.

"Easy, Wild Fire… You're safe, don't worry."

As Knock Out got the needle and prepared the formula, he injected the contents into the frail frame, and stepped back as he prepared the IV. He glanced over to check the vital stats… She was going to live.

"She'll see another day… This is a clinic and not a hospital, but I can call someone over and they can take her there."

A grateful, relieved smile was across the blue femme's face.

"Thank you… I don't know how to repay you."

Once the soon to be doctor finished his call to the hospital, he began wiping down Wild Fire's forehead with a polishing cloth.

Knock Out then asked, "how did her charger blow out again?"

"… Her steam levels were lower than usual, and I thought we had enough for the day, but while we were in the town centre it just died out… We were heading home, but Wild Fire wasn't feeling well, and that's how we ended up here."

"In the future, you could tell your friend to check up on her charger more often to see if it's working or not. Then she wouldn't have to be like this every time."

_So I could go home and rest._

"Things break," began the femme. "She couldn't have known it was going to happen. Today was a busy day."

"You have to be prepared, no matter what comes at you. You can't expect things to go how you want them to. Expect the unexpected."

He could hear the femme scoffing.

"She had this condition for all of her life! You can't blame her for having been born this way. How insensitive is that? You're a doctor, oh wait… The band on your arm says you're in training."

He could feel his arm flinch in a bout of anger.

"_Former_ in trainee," he began as a matter of fact, holding his fist from flying loose. "I just got my medical licence and I'll have you know that I will be a full fledged doctor very soon. I'll be graduating this cycle."

"I can feel the success coming already," a lack of sincerity could be detected from her voice. "Saving the sick, one spark at a time…"

Knock Out tried his best to pay no mind to the femme, but she was just so annoying… He knew he was obligated to assist anyone who was ill, but did he had to serve the overly irksome ones? He was working overtime, as is. But he had to help her friend, no matter the time of crisis.

Turning to glance at her friend, he noticed she was holding a pamphlet in her hand, which had Megatron on front of the cover.

"You're a supporter of Megatron?" the soon to be doctor asked.

"Not really…" she began. "We just passed by a group of supporters, and they handed them out to anyone who passed by. Personally, I kind of find him… extreme. Though, he does seem interesting. When his friend Orion Pax won a position in the council, he does seem to want to make a difference. I'm glad he did."

"It's amazing though," Knock Out said. "He used to be Megatronus, a gladiator. He just wants to bring equality to all. Pity that the council can't see that…"

"He's too extreme…" the femme's eyes narrowed. "He'd tore Cybertron apart."

Knock Out sighed and rolled his optics. How many things can they disagree upon this hour? He just about had it with her. When the medic bots from the hospital came and took them away, he'd be bounding out of the clinic and resting peacefully at home… without any blue annoying femmes around him.

"A friend of mine used to train under him before Megatron stopped being a gladiator," began Knock Out. "The dark blue one, uses a hammer…"

"I'm training for the military guard," she spoke, unimpressed. "My grandfather's General Deadbolt, so I have a few friends in high places."

That explains everything. The snooty attitude, how she thinks she's so high that she could get away with anything… She was a babied princess.

Knock Out then chuckled. "Everyone must be eating out of your hand, then, your highness."

A deathly leer came from her cyan optics.

"I can pull my own weight you know. There's more to me than just my lineage."

Knock Out froze as he replayed was she just said in his mind.

So she didn't threaten around her connections, just because she had friends in high places. In fact, she used them sparingly. She knew how to get her hands dirty, and wasn't afraid to dent a hand. She knew how to take care of herself without her handy connections available. She was her own person… and must've worked very hard to build what she was in front of him.

She was the opposite of what he envisioned of her.

The paramedics from the hospital then arrived, and soon placed Wild Fire in the transport unit. They both arrived here so quickly, so rushed… Now she was leaving just as soon, but he wanted to know more about her for some reason. Before she escaped and fled his grasp…

Before she left with her friend and the paramedics, Knock Out felt a hand reach out for her.

"Hey, I… I didn't catch your name."

Turning, she gazed back at him with the same cyan tinted optics, but this time they seemed more… powerful, yet gentle. Unlike the last time they glared at him hotly.

For what seemed like an eternity, the femme finally spoke. "It's Arcee… My name's Arcee."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Note*~<em>**

_During a conversation with **RulerofFire**, I am now forced to write a possible 'prequel'/story of how KO and A met, and here we are… the first chapter._

_I may possibly update this, but college classes really caught up to me. Though, I have a pretty good idea where I'm going to go with this…_

_So, here's to another chaptered story *slave drive from **RoF*** and another round of blood, guts and gore…_

_Hope you like!_

_XOXO_


	2. Jump Off A Cliff

**_Note*~ _**

_For the first round, a technical error came and ate up all my work... Hopefully, I'll get it right the second time. ;; _

_I'll try and get new chapters up often, with school in the way. I have a strong idea where I want to go with this, so hopefully, it will be done. ^^ _

_Enterrrrr Cliffjumper! :D  
><em>

_Hope you like the chapter. ^.^_

* * *

><p><strong>Dimming Spark <strong>

_Chapter Two _

_Jump Off A Cliff__  
><em>

* * *

><p>The lights were still on in the hallway as Arcee entered the house, careful not to make too much noise. From the lights dimly set, everyone else seemed to already be set for the night's recharge. She hated to come home so late, but what happened with Wild Fire caused her delay.<p>

Hopefully, she wouldn't make too much noise...

"Arcee...!" called her mother in a sing-y song voice. "Is that you?"

Cringing, Arcee opened her eyes. The whole household might as well be up because of her. She didn't mean to wake everybody up because of her sudden emergency.

"Yes, mother it's me," sighed Arcee, trying not to yell over the night silence.

"Why were you out so late, did something happened? I thought the festival would end earlier."

Arcee sighed.

"I met Wild Fire at town center, and we were hanging around the city. She had a medical emergency, and I was with her at the hospital."

"Alright, darling, I just wanted to know. I'm glad that you were helping Wild Fire, but do call the next time you think you'll be out late. There are rumors of riots, nowadays. I hope you didn't run into anyone bothersome."

A smile came across Arcee's face and a light chuckle left her.

"No, mother... no one bothersome or annoying at all."

* * *

><p>"... achoo!"<p>

Breakdown glanced at Knock Out through the lights of the club, music blaring throughout the room.

"Primus, bless you, you caught a virus or something?"

"Yeah, I'm sure it's just a femme talking about me..."

Breakdown sighed and shook his head. "For some reason, I don't think that's the case..."

* * *

><p>Arcee sipped her morning energon, reading the data pad for the daily news.<p>

Frowning, the headlines seem discouraging. Riots from Megatronus's supporters were occurring more often. How could they be so inconsiderate that their rage was causing damage to the city and the safety of the people? Wasn't the Elite Guard doing anything to stop them from causing more damage? Her family was part of the Guard and the military, but even though her father held power in the Guard, it wasn't high enough to halt the riots. Wasn't the high council doing anything to bring back peace to Cybertron? Hopefully, all will be settled in the city, and everything will be back to normal.

Cybertron was around for eons and generations... How could it die out so quickly?

Nitrostorm, Arcee's father; was already at the Elite Guard Academy campus earlier this morning; thus Arcee left the house packed, and ready to go.

Arcee was proud of her military background and the work her grandfather and father did. Deadbolt, her grandfather; in his earlier years helped a race of unknown creatures to safety without harm, and managed to save them all. He was just, fair, and placed the well fare of others before his, and his name was proudly held in the Guard.

His son, Arcee's father, helped the people in the slums of Cybertron from oppression, upholding his father's great name.

Arcee was a cadet in the Academy. Her little brother Ironbolt, who was partly named after their grandfather, had no interest in a military career. Deadbolt was sad to hear when his grandson announced his plans, but he was happy when he heard Arcee was going to be in the academy. When Arcee was just a sparkling, perched on the great general's lap, he could tell from his optics he was proud of his granddaughter.

_"You may even be the next general... The first femme General of Cybertron! Times are changing, and you, my fair lass, will change the course of Cybertronian history!" _

As she passed by his memorial on the grounds of the academy, she almost felt tears rolling out of her eyes. It was hard not to cry every time she remembered what grandfather said.

Once she finished storing her things away in her locker, she headed out and warmed up on the fields. Training was challenging at times, and the drill sargents were sometimes overly demanding, but she loved the rush as she ran through the obstacles. When she ran... for a moment, she was free. She marched on, trekking through the mud and dirt. The energy pulsing through her as she lunged forward, she almost felt herself flying. There was no one around her at all as she ran. All of reality just went away... She almost flew.

Racing through the course, oily sweat and wire cramps pulsed through her, but she kept going. Pain was good, and she loved the pain as she ran. It meant that she was giving all of her effort. Strength and power worth the fight on the battlefield. She couldn't wait for the glory.

Dodging obstacles here and there, she just about stumbled from almost tripping against an unseen groove. Retaining her balance, she continued on.

_Too close!_

As she saw the ledge of the ramp, a smile came across her lips. This was her favorite part. Picking up speed, she prepared herself and bounded... Landing, her smile widened.

She flew! A precious few seconds of freedom from the ground... and they were the best moment of the entire cycle. Another course, completed and accomplished. General Deadbolt would be smiling from the Well of Allsparks... Arcee hoped he saw that.

Cleaning herself off with a polish cloth, Lieutenant Barricade came up to her with another mech beside him and saluted Arcee. Returning the gesture, Arcee wondered what the Lieutenant needed from her.

"Lieutenant Barricade, sir."

"Cadet Arcee, at ease."

She lowered her arm. Even though General Deadbolt was her grandfather, she didn't want anyone to go easy on her, just because of her pedigree. So far, her wishes had been respected.

The Lieutenant then indicated the mech beside him.

"This is Cadet Cliffjumper, he just transferred from the Zeta unit from Iota. I trust you'll ensure that he'll know the ropes around here and you'll show him around the academy."

The newcomer had a bright read finish with a deep metallic face. On his forehead were twin horns that seemed sharp, they could tear through any alloy. He seemed unfamiliar with his surroundings, but he looked confident and sure. Almost to the point of being cocky...

_Cliffjumper..._

Not the same one who... He was the same one.

His gaze turned to two other femmes walking across in the corridor. With a wink and click, they both instantly giggled. Arcee could feel her insides churn in disgust.

Out of all the places to transfer to on Cybertron, why did it have to be the main branch of the academy? Something told Arcee life at the Academy was going to be a little... different.

"Certainly...!" the blue femme grimaced through a smile. "I'll make sure he knows his way around here."

_Oh, joy..._

When it was just the two of them, Arcee made sure no one she knew saw her with the newcomer. She'd sink and drown in embarrassment if she had to explain his presence and why she was with someone like him... Which she knew she'll never live to tell.

Arcee broke the silence.

"You have quite the reputation back in Zeta... we heard what you did down there."

"You mean _that_?" began Cliffjumper. "Ah, the whole crashing of the monument thing... The thing was unstable anyways, it shouldn't have been there! It's old, and it wasn't entirely my fault."

"It was an honorary monumental tribute that was for the Elite Guard, and you're part of it. How could you do that to the Guard, something that you belong to?"

A scoff left Cliffjumper. "It's not like it suddenly _decided_ to fall apart that day when we were around... When there aren't enough femmes around, you get bored easily. ... Speaking of femmes, do you know any city femmes around here?"

Forehead knitting into a scrunch, she paced away from the red mech, her outrage boiling over. And her mother wondered why she wasn't seeing anyone at all.


End file.
